D-O-E
D-O-E is an underground hip hop artist from the Mid-Hudson Valley region of New York. He is the creator of a genre called sykophunk, which can be described as lyrical rap influenced by metal, gothic, and electronic music. After being in and out of numerous bands and projects, D-O-E began his solo career in 2001. An active recording and touring artist, he also remains a member of Triple Vision and Domino Effect. History Early Work D-O-E produced and self-released his first full-length CD rEvolution Underground in 2002. The album was limited in circulation due to a lack of resources, but it was D-O-E's first step as a solo artist. He continued to write and record songs, teaching himself digital production and using the internet to network with other artists and indie labels. In 2004, D-O-E released his first internationally accessible album. The provocatively titled Somewhere Between a Retard and a God was made available online, through physical and digital retailers. With this release D-O-E gained some global recognition. Travels and Touring Throughout his career as an independent artist, D-O-E has traveled to different parts of the country. In a combination of small tours and long vacations, he often stays in an area long enough to play a number of live shows and promote his latest release, then he moves on to the next area. This method of promotion and touring does not often prove profitable, but it is a testament to D-O-E's dedication to spread his music and his messages. Places that D-O-E has spent a lot of time in (other than his hometown area) include the Sacramento area of California and Fort Wayne, Indiana. The album Collaboremixtape is a collection of tracks that D-O-E recorded with various other artists while roaming the nation. It is available for free download on D-O-E's Beta Records page and contains guest appearances by Triple Vision (DJ Deff, Kwik, Hoosier Boy), Dostah Shilailee, Rocky Blanco, Christel South, and Cadaver. Recent Work 2008 was an extremely busy and accomplished year for D-O-E. In this year he wrote and recorded two full-length solo albums in addition to co-writing and producing two others. He traveled across the country again, playing shows and doing guest spots on other artists' tracks, and he also did a number of online collaborations with artists he's never even met face to face. 2008 was also the year that D-O-E landed a song on the soundtrack to the upcoming indie film Sweat, produced by Jaded Eyez Entertainment. Sykophunk Productions Also in 2008, D-O-E decided to go legit with his record label and production company, Sykophunk Productions. The label is co-owned by DJ Deff. The label plans to keep all current releases in print from D-O-E, Triple Vision, and Dostah Shilailee, as well as release all new albums by those artists. The company also provides services for other independent artists and labels. Though D-O-E has said that he would eventually like to sign other acts onto his label, he is currently focusing on his own projects first. Releases from D-O-E's other projects (Domino Effect and Mother Prick of Misery) are currently out of print but may be re-released in the future. Influences D-O-E gives credit for his number one inspiration to Mike Patton. Also slated as his influences are "lyricists with skills and something real to say (Immortal Technique, Crooked I, Chino XL, Saul Williams, Ill Bill, etc.), artists with dope beats (Portishead, Switchblade Symphony, Rza, Crystal Method, etc.), Hed PE, gothic, electronica, brutal metal, and any music that is passionate and creative." According to his Myspace page, D-O-E is also influenced by "the stupidity of everyday people" and "bands and rappers that suck" as well as a list of academic subjects. Discography Albums * 3 Dimensions of Truth (LP, 2008, Khaos Records) * Grimey Poetry mixtape (LP, 2008, Sykophunk Productions) * Greatest Shits (LP, 2007, Sykophunk Productions) * East Meets West (LP, 2005, Sykophunk Productions) * Somewhere Between a Retard and a God (LP, 2004, Sykophunk Productions) * rEvolution Underground (LP, 2002, Sykophunk Productions) Collaborations * "Urban Legends" with Grimwitch (2008) * "Never Surrender" with Harpsichoid (2008) * "I Choose You" with Hoosier Boy (2008) Compilations * Collaboremixtape (2008, Sykophunk Productions) * Sweat Soundtrack (2008, Khaos Records) Other Projects * Triple Vision * Domino Effect External Links * Official Sykophunk Productions website * D-O-E on Myspace * D-O-E on Beta Records category:"Sykophunk Productions" artists category:"sykophunk" artists category:"hip hop" artists